Heaven Help Us
by Xx-Regina-Phalange-xX
Summary: Shawns wants to tell her, but he doesn't know how. So Juliet helps him out a little bit. Before One, Maybe Two, Ways Out 5.19 .


OK, so this was _supposted_ to be for Psych SingAlong, but when I started writing, I knew I just had to keep this going, so I repepted the song at least five times doing this, but heres a little songficish thingy for Kenny Loggins(and Footloose)'s song I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man).

~VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV~

He was tired of waiting. He knew now probably wasn't the time, but he was going to tell her anyways, even if she wasn't ready to listen.

Shawn inches his way closer to detective O'Hara, watching her write something down with so much concentration, he almost believed her to be painting the Mona Lisa. This just made him more nervous. If she was so into her writing, how would she feel if he slide up behind her and made some stupid ass remark about pineapples or Footloose?

He sighed, torn between his feelings and his head, but looking at her again, he steeled his resolve and took a step forward. It felt good, so he took another, and another, until he was standing close enough to touch her desk with the heel of his shoe. He could barely see the paper she was writing on, with her beautiful blonde curls descending over the page like a velvet curtain, preventing him from seeing the master piece beneath, in more ways than one.

He stood there for so long he was sure she would have noticed by now. His hands had started to shake and he was sweating. He didn't know what to do. He was stuck and nothing could seem to pull him out of it. 'Thank goodness for it being so late.' It was, after all, ten o'clock at night. Everyone was home but him and her, so no one could ruin this for him but himself. 'Great.' He thought irritably. His chances of screwing up were even greater now.

In and out. In and out. He breathed in such a rhythm it was almost hypnotizing. Almost enough to pull him away to sweet sleep and a pretty smile from the blonde detective the next day, but he was screwed either way, he knew, so he let it come barreling out.

"I like you, Jules." She jumped, sending a jagged pencil line towards him. She dropped her pen and glanced up at him, hiding the writing with her hand.

"Oh, Shawn! Why are you here?" She looked up and around quizzically like she hadn't noticed how late it was.

"I like you. A lot. I think-" He sighed and grabbed a chair from a nearby desk, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

Juliet was a little shocked. This Shawn was weird, distant, nervous, and…open? Why was he here? To tell her he liked her? Or…what? She broke her shock to push out the words that came to her head and satisfy her curiosity. "Heaven helps the man who fights his fear." She whispered, smiling slightly at the reference.

Shawn dropped his hands and let his eyes meet hers. He wanted to laugh. Instead, he took it as inspiration.

"Looking into your eyes I know I'm right. If there's anything worth my love it's worth a fight." He whispered back, swallowing nervously, but a little calmer. Juliet stay silent, so he pushed on.

"We only get one chance, but nothing ties our hands. You're what I want…" He paused, watching her reaction. Her face was soft and contemplative. He took that as a good sign.

"Love's the only thing that keeps me here. You're the reason that I'm hanging on. My heart's staying where my heart belongs." Juliet put her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"Running away will never make me free, and nothing we sign is any kind of guarantee, but I wanna hold you now and I won't hold you down. You're what I want. Listen to me. Nothing I want is out of my reach, I hope." He smiled shyly and waited her answer.

Truthfully, Juliet was surprised and torn. She didn't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship, but she knew she loved him too, and if she didn't tell him now, where would they go?

"Heaven helps the woman who fights her fear." She focused to see a grinning Shawn and she laughed. How could she be so stupid?

"Running away will never make me free, and nothing we sign is any kind of guarantee, but I wanna hold you now, Shawn, so get over here and give me a kiss." She grinned back at him, watching his grin almost split his face and the glee in his step as he jumped up, yelled, "I'm free!" and vaulted her desk, catching her lips with his in a sloppy, wet, clumsy kiss. She didn't care though. It was perfectly Shawn, and that's what she loved.


End file.
